Unsettled score of the past and present(originaly lovemelosemekillme)
by werewolfulrich
Summary: 10 million dollars. one man. one team. Ulrich stern teams up with the Lyoko gang and the entire police force to take down his father and get his mom. But what happens when there is a bounty put on his head to keep him from coming to close. Will he get help from Romas most notorious killer.
1. Chapter 1

**SOOO I HAVNT WRITEN ANYTHING IN IDK HOW LONG! SOO HERE WE GO!**

** Love Me, Lose me, Kill me.**

**CHAPTER 1: NIGHTMARE NIGHTS.**

(ULRICHS POV)

Family dinners. I sat next to my brother Jake and watched the family talk happily not even noticing us. Uncle Charly sat at the head of the rectangular table. His dark brown hair combed back neatly. His light blue dress shirt tucked into his blue jeans. To his left was my Aunt Marie in her short cut red dress, her long blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail. I glanced over at my little brother Jake and he looked almost scared. He wasnt a very strong kid. He was skinny and medium hight but resembled me more than anyone. He played with the collar of his green polo shirt and looked up at me, his blue eyes slightly terrified. I glanced around the table and noticed our parents were missing. I listened carefully and could faintly hear yelling. Suddenly my father, Alex Stern, burst through the door. His brown hair in a rangled mess and his white shirt ripped open. He swayed across the room and gripped the color of my green shirt lifting me up. He smelled strongly of beer and his eyes were wild. He threw me onto the floor and i cried out in pain.

"You little bastard." He spat kicking me in the stomach. My mother ran through the door and grabbed my fathers arm. He shrugged her off and glared at me.

"What the fuck is a Jap doing coming to this house! I told you about that Ulrich! No god damn Japs!" He continued to yell but my whole mind froze. Yumi was here or was. I jumped off the ground and made a run to the door but dad grabbed me by the neck and threw me back down. I glared at him and he glared back. Mom moved in between us as i go up. Her pale face stained with tears as she looked from him to me.

"Stop it! Both of you! Alex he has friends! Isnt that we have wanted for him!?" She walked tward my dad slowly not looking away from him.

"For once cant you just be happy for your son?" My dad looked away and the blink of an eye he slapped mom across the face sending her to the ground.

"Stupid bitch. I run his life. Not you or anyone else!" I shot off the ground and lunged at dad punching him in the jaw. He fell to the floor clutching his jaw and spat out blood.

"Dont you dare touch her! Dont you fucking touch her!" I spat each word with hatred and continued beating my own father. Kicks to the stomach, punches everywere...I just couldnt stop...It felt so good..Knowing for once i had power over him. I looked down at him and jumped back shocked. His face was covered in blood and bruises. Blood flowed from his mouth and down his neck.

"Ulrich..."

I knew who it was before i saw them. Yumi. She stood in the door way with a look of pure terror. Her black shoulder length hanging in her face.

She had just seen all of that.

"Yumi wait no it is not what it," but she didnt hear the rest. She had ran out the door and into the darkness.

She was gone.


	2. Fight night Love night

**Ok so i know i havnt uploaded in like FOREVER! But iv been so busy. so here is chapter 2 finally.**

**Chapter 2: fight night. Love night.**

**A**nouther fight. I covered my ears holding back the tears. They always chose when i was home to fight. I burried my head under my pillow and let the tears fall free. All i could think of was Yumi. She had seen everything... I bolted up and grabbed my cell quikly dialing her number. 1 ring...2 rings...Voice mail. She was ignoring me. I grabbed my jacket and tied on my sneakers quitely walking downstairs. My dad was yelling stupid nothings and mom was glaring back red faced.

"Were do you think you are going!" I spun around to my dad pinning me to the wall. I pushed him off and bolted for the door. I threw it open and ran down the street. I was not going to let him hurt me anymore. I ran and i didnt know were until I found myself infront of Yumis house. I walked to the side and looked up to her balcony. Her light was off. Typical mad yumi. I climbed the tree and sat on the branch over her balcony and looked in. She was sitting on her bed in her black tank top and and jean shorts. Her hair was put lazily in a bun and her eyes were red, tears streaming down her cheeks. I couldnt stand watching her like this. I jumped off and tapped on her balcony door. She looked up and got up glaring before she closed the curtains. I smiled knowing i had her. She could never stay mad at me. Well some times. I quikly picked the lock and stepped in. I sat down next to her and looked down.

"So...you saw?" My voice was raspy and she glared.

"Saw? Oh you mean you kicking your dads ass? Or the shouting? Or me being called a descrace for human life? Nope i didnt see anything." I tried not to laugh. I moved closer and softly took her hand. I could see her hesitation but she didnt pull it away. I leaned over slow turning her head to look at me. my heart was pounding and her face had tured a small shade of red. i leaned closer...closer... till finaly our lips met. I held her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck and my hand traveled into her hair. my eyes were closed takig in the sweet feel of my lips on hers. Then i felt water on my face and opened my eyes. I was still in my room... My dad held a glass upside down over my head and glared at me.

"What the hell was that for!" i yelled jumping up and grabbing a new shirt.

"Its time to go." He whispered and handed me a bag. I looked in it and gasped. No clothes. No supplies. Only money.

"Dad what is this? Were did all this come from?" My dad smirked and wrapped his arm around my neck. I shivered as he breathed into my ear.

"I may have done some stuff. But thats beside the point. You son are going to help me get out. With the money. So here is the deal. You take this bag and walk with me to the train station. We board the 7 train and take it to the shore. Get a boat and go to the airport. Get a plane and head to germany. Once there we are safe and sound. Safe and sound with with 10 million dollars." my eyes widened and i pushed him away.

"No way! Im not going to help you!" My dad chuckled and i felt a thud on the back of my head before i blacked out cold.

"He will learn soon or a later. Now then." He looked over to the women tied in the hall. He walked out and threw the money and the women into the trunk. He picked Ulrichs limp body and threw him into the back seat. He smirked and started the car.

"Show time."


	3. HELP

**Ok so i have a whole week off for spring break! which means about 2-4 new chapters!**

**chapter 3: HELP**

I woke up in the back seat. My head was throbbing and my dad had the country music station on the radio. And it all came back. I checked the window. We were moving fast down an abandoned road. I glanced at my dad his eyes were fixed on the road and i dont think even relized i was awake. I heard screaming from behind and pressed my earto the seat.

"Ulrich...im...help...someone." It sounded like mom and dad looked into the mirror. I quikly pretended to be out and he smirked turning back to his music. I looked around the floor board and found a picture. It was me and my adopted sister Britteny Smith. I havnt seen her since she started Kadic. I held back a sob and picked a pair of handcuffs. i waited untill we got into a crowded intersection and wrapped them around dads neck. He gasped and spun the car causing a crash of cars. Iknocked his ead on the stearing wheel and jumped out. Sprinting to the trunk i tried to lift it and succeded. But I was out of time. A pain shot through my shoulder and i spun around. My dad had his rifle raise, the barrel smoking from the bullet now lodged in my shoulder. He cocked back anouther bullet aiming at my head but never got the chance to fire. I was hoisted into the air and thrown into a seat. The tires screetched and i heard three more bangs. I covered my ears and held my head in my lap. I had left my mom alone with that phyco. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and looked up into the warm face of...Britteny?

"Damn bro you auditioning for a horror film or are you just stupid?" I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck and held her close. I let the tears fall and she rubbed my back.

"Britteny what are you doing here? i thought you were at school?" She gave me a crazy grin and rubbed my hair.

"Well seeing how your gushing blood into my friends car and dad just tried to blow your head off i think your the one that should be answering questions."

"What do you want to know." She put my vest over my shoulder and layed me across her lap.

"Well start at the begining." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"None of that matters. All that matters is da has kidnapped mom and plans on escaping with 10 million in stolen money." Her eyes widened and i could see pure fear in her eyes.

"We have to tell the cops. I mean if dad has her he could kill her!" I waved off her yells to scilence her.

"If we call the cops hes sure to kill so he can leave faster. We have two options."

"And thoughs are?" I sighed and looked her dead in the eye.

"Either we let him leave and mom goes unhurt. Or we take him out before he gets the chance to leave." I finaly relized that there were two others in the car. One was a boy. Around my age with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and a little muscular. He had a dragon tatoo going down hi arm. He wore blue jeans and a black tshirt with black converse. The girl i recognized as Sierra. Her brown hair was back in a pony tail and her brown eyes shone with joy and hurt. Always unpredictable. She was medium hieght with a good build. her white blouse went with her pink capris and white sandles. She took my hand and spoke in her french accent,

"This is Austin. Hes russian. You never got a chance to meet him. Hes my brother." I waved a polite hello and he nodded in return. i looked in the back and found 4 sniper rifles and handguns. There were tons of ammo and i looked at Austin. He smiled and laughed.

"Dont worry kid i aint gonna shoot you. We were on our way to go hunting. But so much for that. Whats the plan stern?" I looked at Britteny and she knodded. I sighed and grabbed a rifle and a clip of ammo. I popped it in and put one in the chamber. I put a handgun in my pocket and glared at everyone. They followed sui and looked at me as if waiting for orders.

"Now we go hunting."

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! So wat u guys think? My two OC'S Austin and Sierra. BrittBrats OC britteny? Please review! ideas needed! what should happen next! should someone die! should there be a gang! AAAHHH!**


	4. You in?

**HHHEEEYYY! finaly getting this thing going. our members have been way so we have hardly gotten together. If you wanna join the werewolfulrich writing team message us and we will see if we can fit u in! **

**Chapter 4- You in?**

**I**t was 2am. We sat in my dorm room and just stared at each other. There was a knock on the door and Odd walked in. I mentaly cursed myself for not remembering we shared to a room. He looked around at everyone and smirked.

"Whats this Ulrich? Soccer club?" He sat down next to Austin and started playing with his hair.

"Who is this?" asked Austin as he shot odd a glare. Odd extended his hand and gave him his cheesy grin.

"Odd Della-Robbia. You are?" Austin shook his hand and gave it a firm squeaze causing odd to et out a small whine.

"Austin Wolf." Odd looked at e and pointed his finger at Austin.

"Woah Ulrich you better watch out. This guy has a grip." I smirked and ushered odd to take a seat. He sat down on his bed and looked at me confused. I called up the gang and soon they all walked in. Aelita and jeremy sat huddled on my bed with thier hands locked. They have been dateing for 3 monhs now. Yumi took a seat next to Sarah and didnt look at me. Aelita raised her hand and i nodded.

"Why are we here Ulrich?" I sighed and looked around.

"Swear not to tell anyone?" They all nodded and i brushed my bangs out of my hair.

"My dad has kidnapped my mom as well as stolen 10 million dollars. He planned on escaping the law to germany with my help. I refused and managed to escape. Not with my mom sadly." Jeremy moved over to me and poked my shoulder. I winced and glared.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I pulled off my shirt revealing my abbs and my shoulder wrapped in gauz. I could see yumi blush and i blushed a little.

"When i tried getting to my mom he shot me in the shoulder with his rifle. So we know he is armed and dangerous. But we have a plan." They all cocked an eyebrow. I gestured tward Austin and he opened my wardrobe revealing rifles, hand guns, bullet-proof vests and loads of ammo. Everyone gasped and stared at them.

"My dad cant escape. The police will take to long. So i informed my cousin Mathew. He gave us thies." I took out 12 taped boxes and handed one to each person. I cut mine open and pulled out a badge, police uniform, walky talky and a gun holster.

"Mathew talked to the chief. He had thies shipped to us along with some extra weapons and ammo. We now are police/FBI/SWAT. We have juristiction no matter were we go. I will not ask you to join. But please. He needs to be killed. For my mom. You in?" Everyone sat nervous and quite. Then yumi stood up and tore open her box.

"Im in. He needs to go down. Plus paback for what he called me." I smiled and hugged her tight. We stayed that way until Aelita stood and giggled.

"Im in. But can i add something pink?" I knodded and she sat by me happily. I looked at odd and jeremy. Odd opened his and put on the shirt smiring.

"I always hated your dad. Plus ladies love a man in uniform." Everyone laughed and looked at jeremy. He looked down at the ox and sighed.

"Will you teach me how to shoot?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Then im in." We all hugged him and shared a group hug. Everyone introduced themselves to one anouther and the girls left to Aelitas room to change while the guys stayed in my room to change. W regrouped in my room and louded the rifles and pistols. We passed them out and Aelita raised her hand.

"Shouldnt we have a leader? or codenames in case somehing happens?" Everyone whispered thier agreements.

"Ulrichs the leader. This is his dad. His mom. His mission." I miled at Odd and thanked him. Everyone nodded in agreement ad jeremy spoke up.

"Names?" I pondered on it and snapped my finger. I pointed at Aelita.

"Your princess as always. Jeremy your code name XANA. Odd your Raptor. Austin your wolf. Sarah you will be viper. Yumi your black widow. Brittteny You will be Shadow. And i will be cobra. Any objections?" Nobody said anything and Jim barged in.

"Stern Della-Robbia why are you not in class!?" He stopped and called for security. Soon we were all tackled to the ground and handcuffed. We were dragged to the courtyard and all our weapons and extra uniforms were thrown infront of us. The lunch bell rang and the students gasped. We were brought to our knee and Mr. Delmas and Jim stood infront of us.

"Do you mind telling us what you are doing with guns and stolen police uniforms?" There was a cough and a man in a Swat uniform stepped forward. He shook Jims hand and smiled.

"I belive i can answer that. My name is Antonio Martinez. Im chief of SWAT. Thies student are now officers. I will give you details later but right now uncuff thies officers and return thier weapons or i shall have you arrested for assulting an officer." Jim gulped and went to uncuff when sissi stepped forward.

"Prove it." Antonio smiled and handed her our badges as well as my writen agreement. She looked at me and hugged me tight. I felt tears running down her cheeks. She looked back at her father and he uncuffed us. She took my hand.

"I want to join." The crowd got quite and Jim pulled her back.

"No way sissi it is to dangerous for you." She wiggled out of his grip and glared at her father.

"I am joining thier group! You told me it is good to help! And this is my time to be usefull!" I looked at Mr. Delmas and he glared back. He walked up to me with tears in his eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Tke care of my daughter you hear? Bring her back safe." I nodded and handed sissi a box. She ran to the bathroom and came back in it twirling.

"What do you think? Cute huh?" We all smiled and handed her a badge and pistol. Jim cleared his throat.

"So your dad is heading to the train station. Then the beach? How do you plan on getting there befor him?" We all stopped and stared. He was right. Sissi giggled and pulled out her cell. She dialed a number and held it to her ear.

"Hello Marisa? Your dad still has thoughs black jeeps right? How many? Great! Can we borrow three? Thank you so much send them over. Thank you." She smirked and picked up a rifle. We followed suit packing the rifle and ammo into duffle bags and headed tward the front gate. As soon as we took th first step the students rushed us and tackled us in of good luck and whishes of our safety were spread and milly and tamia held a bag full of cameras out to us.

"They can attatch to anything. Please record every second. We would like o make a movie or a documentary on this." I ruffled thier hair and handed one to everyone and we attached them to our callors and hit record. I looked out and saw th jeeps roll up. I tugged sissis arm and smiled.

"Welcom to the team Tornado." She smiled and gave me a sloppy salute and we packed up to leave. Everyone was still chearing as we loaded the jeeps.

"Ok guys. Three to a jeep. Only use code names in case we get in a jam. Jeep one! Me odd and Austin with me driving. Jeep two! Jeremy Aelita Sarah with sarah driving! Jeremy you got your laptop?!" He gave me a salue.

"Yes sir! All equipment i packed!"

"Good i want you to moniter all Police radio. See if you can pic up anything on dad. I want eyes on satalite. Cams. Anything close to the train station!" He noded and hopped into the back of the jeep.

"Jeep three! Yumi sissi and britteny! Britteny you drive! Every jeep will have a duffle bag of weapons and ammo along with money and vests and first aid kit. Passenger seat rider keep your riffle between your legs and back passengers watch thier six!"

"ULRICH!" i looked over at jeremy and ran over.

"What is it?"

"I traced your dads cell and i listened in on a call. Hes hired every gang in a wide range to kill us!"

Everyone looked at me and i smirked and popped a clip into my rifle and hopped into the back.

"Austin your driving instead. Everyone turn on your cams. Jeremy can u watch us from them?" He nodded and everyone loaded up and turned on thier walky talkys. The jeeps started and we split up three ways to expand our search.

"Good luck guys."

**WHOA THAT WAS LONG! OK SO PLEASE COMMENT!**


	5. Failure

**Chapter 5: Failure**

**"I** hope we have come to an understanding." Mr. Stern sat in a cafe with a group of men. They all were dressed in suits and tatoos covered thier necks. The tallest man with green eyes and a bald head took a sip of his coffee.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to take out your son and his friends just so you can escape with cash?" Mr. Stern nodded and handed each a stack of bills.

"There is 100 grand. Each. But there is a catch." They raised thier eyebrows and glared. Stern smirked and took half of each stack.

"There are other gangs after them. The gang that brings me the body or Ulrich alive gets the rest of the cash." The blonde haired man stood and grabbed Sterns callor.

"Look man we aint gonna go on a hunt for a bunch of kids. THIER KIDS! they probubly are already caught! So heres what we gonna do. Your gonna hand over the bag and walk out. Refuse and im popping a cap in your ass." They all took out pistols and pointed them at his head. Stern glared and held his hand up. The blonde smirked and was about to pull the trigger when the window shattered and he fell in a shower of blood. They all jumped and stared out the window. I cursed and popped anouther bullet into the chamber. I was about to shoot the bald guy in the head when he fell to the floor showering my dad in blood. I looked over and sissi gave me a thumbs up. I turned on the new ear pieces and yelled,

"Take them out! All of them! No civilians!" Shots rang out as people stormed out the cafe screaming. I jumped out the jeepand grabbed my pistal storming in. As soon as i did i was knocked to the ground and a gun was shoved in my face. I grabbed the unknown wrist and threw them to the ground. My ear piece buzzed and yumis voice rang in my head.

"Cobra come on we got company!"

"Kinda occupied right now!" A fist connected with my jaw and i screamed out in pain. My vision cleared and i was face to face with my dad. He smirked and dragged me up. Austin zoomed in on my dads back and yelled into his mic,

"Get down!" Dad heard. Dad spun gripping my neck...and Austin pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the vest and lodged itself in my chest. The com went quite and my dad dropped me to the ground. Blood pooled out my chest and my dad ran out the back and drove off with the bag. I caught a glimps of mom in the back and cursed myself. The group ran in and yumi held my head in her lap. Tears streamed down her face onto mine. The view was spinning and i clutched my chest. The last thing i saw before i blacked out was Black hair and Austin pinned to a table.

**DUN DUN DUN! WHO IS BLACK HAIR MYSTERY PERSON! WILL ULRICH LIVE! WHY AM I IN BOLD CAPS!?**


	6. Return

**Chapter 6: Return.**

**M**y vision came back slowly as i lifted my head. Pain shot through my body and i winced in pain. I threw back the blankets and glanced down at my bandaged chest. The memories ran through my head like a slide show. The bullet. The screams. Black hair. I got out of the booth and reached for the back. Stumbling i got up and was met with screaming. The group were huddled by a table and Austin was pinned to it. I looked over Yumis shoulder and saw Wlliam Dunbar holding him by his collar, his face red in anger and sweat dripping down his face. I ran over and pulled them off. William turned tward me and his expression softened a bit. Throwing his arms around me he held me close.

"Your ok! I was worried sick!"

I had no time to respon as his lips crashed onto mine. The blush ran to my face and my body went stiff. He pulled away and glared at Austin. Yumi was staring and everyone seemed amused. I brushed it off and straightned my hair.

"So what happened why are you dressed like..cops?" I explained the situation and his face went hard.

"Give me a uniform. Im in." I passed him a uniform and we waited as he changed. We all sat in scilence till there was a slam on the door. We raised our weapons. And the room went dark.

"Get ready guys.."


	7. Hound-Dog

**WE ARE BACK! Did you miss us!? lol of course not :) Anyways chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Hound-Dog**

Weapons held steady we focused. My team was breathing fast. Nobody made a sound as we stood in darkness. William looked at me terrified, not entirely sure what he had gotten himself into. He crouched down and slowly moved to the window steadying his pistol. Poking his head up I gave him a quick signal to retreat. But it was to late. The bullet soared through the glass and collided with the side of his head, painting the glass a deep crimson. His body collided with a nearby table edge and fell to the floor with a thump. I was screamin before my mind even regisered what happened. Austin and Yumi raced to the windows bashing them open and opening fire on unseen enemies. Odd and I slid fowrard on our kness each grabbing an arm dragging his limp body behind the counter. Tears streamed down my cheek as I looked at the blood river we had made. It made me sick. I drug him into this. Suddenly the door was flung open and two men in all black charged in, assult rifles held steady at Austins back. Jumpig over the counter i grasped my knife pulling it from its sheath. One turned to me only to be met by my knife slicing through his hazle eyes, screaming in pain. Pulling it out with a slimy swish i drove it deep into his jaw twisting. Everyone spun on me and gasped seeing what i had done. The sound of an engine caught my ear and i spun seeing a man in a black car rev the engine to life. Digging into my pocket i kissed the little round device i held praying it would work. Pulling back my arm i threw the small device and it stuck to the roof of the car as it sped off. Fishing into my pocke i found a cell phone like controler and powered it up. It displayed a map. A blinking red dot. The tracker worked. Smirking I tucked it into my pocket and ran inside. Everyone was huddled around the small pool of blood forming behid the counter. Walking around the counter my grip on the counter edge tightened and my stomach fell. William Dunbar lay with head in Odd's lap, his blood stained hair slowly being stroked. Scilent tears fell from everyones eyes.

"We cant stay here." I was shocked at my voice as everyone else was. I sounded so...weak? Helpless? Maybe both. Everyone stood and Yumi gripped my shoulder with a shaking hand.

"Whats the plan boss. I mean we have god knows who after us. William is dead. Just seems like we are in over our heads. And i just... I dont know if I can kill Ulrich..." Her face went pale at the thought and i looked away. I would never admit it. But i loved it. The rush. The pure rush of knowing that in combat your life can be gone. I watched as Williams body was carefully moved outside. I took out the "Hound-Dog" as i like to call it and turned it on. the car was not far. The men could still get Caught. I turned it off and my dad rushed in my head. We still needed to find him and my mom. I sighed and went outside. Grabbing a shovel from a left behind truck i walked to the grass plain. And began to dig.


	8. It only gets worse

**SO WE ARE UPDATIG MORE OFFTEN! SUMMER BREAK! Please please review! flames accepted.**

**Chapter 8: It only gets wore**

The day after we burried William. Nobody spoke as we rode down the streets, my hair blowing against my sunglasses. We switched our jeep arrangement. Austin, Jeremy and I sat in our jeep. Jeremy typed fast on his aptop keeping eyes on the city cameras. Austin was concentrating on the road ahead, nervously checking every ally we passed. I sat in the passenger side tapping my rifel. Nothing seemed real anymore. I felt a tap on my arm and i glance over at Austin raising an eyebrow. He gave me a soft smile and gave my shoulder a firm squeaze.

"It wasnt your fault you know. William. Things just happen in scary ways and it was his time."

I couldnt look at him as i fought back tears. Anouther squeaze on my shoulder gave me a wave of hope. Maybe things could work. My hope was short lived as an explosion erupted five yards from the jeep and Austin slammed on the brakes. I looked up following the thin trail of smoke and my stomach lurched. There in a window of a tall building was th man in blac that had drove off. in his hand a large rocket launcher being reloaded.

"RPG!" i screamed as we all jumped from the jeeps and ran to an empty ally. Britteny was just about to to run behind the wall when the launcher shot. It exploded behind her as she screamed falling forward into my arms. My eyes scanned her body and screamed. Her clothes were burned and her back was burned black.

"Open fire! Kill that asshole!" I didnt hear the words leave my lips. That man hurt my sister. I just got her back and there was no way I was losing her again. I gripped my rifle and jumped behing a nearby truck. The man was no longer using the RPG but now had 6 guys rushing down the street with him, AK-47's in hand opening fire on me. I went prone in the bed of the truck and waited. One load shot rang through the air and blood splattered me. I had not even relized that a goon was on me. Jumping out quickly I grabbed his AK and opened fire. Hitting one in the chest he went down, his gun sliding to the ally as Odd picked it up.30 minutes and 5 dead men later we all breathed hard. Gripping Britteny's arm Odd and Aelita carried her to the jeep and set her down. W e all loaded up.

"Get her to te hospital." I called over our radios so everyone knew were to go. We all headed to the hospital and Bri was rushed in. I walked beside her bed as they carried her in but was held back when I tried to walk in. Tears stung my eyes as I fell to my knees. The tears cascaded down my face and i clutched my pants. I felt arms wrap around me and I turned my head meetiing Aelita's eyes. We sat in scilence as she held me letting me cry. I cried and cried. Everyone watched shocked as i had nevered showed tears. Weakness. Finally when all tears had been shed i passed out letting darkness take me.


	9. Assassino

**I didnt think id be able to write this much but i did :) thank you for viewing and thank you to my 5 reviewers lol. H appy fourth of july to all my viewers! Yes this Chapter involves the all famous Ezio from assassins creed 2, brotherhood and !**

**Chapter 9: Assassino.**

**S**moke. Smoke was filling my lungs. Coughing I forced my eyes open. My body was numb and my head burned.

"Hes awake. Go get Rico." Rico? I dont remember a Rico. Glancing over i found a small portion of the room lit by a single lamp. Cold meal was touching my skin. I was cuffed to a wall. My arms splaid open like i was hanging from a crusifix. A tall beefy black man with hardly any hair and sunglasses stepped over to me taking my face in has hand. His Vans tshirt and baggy jeans smelled of smoke and I saw the dim glow of a cigaret in his other hand. Taking a hit he smirked noticing my discomfort and blew smoke in my face. I gaged on the smell and held my breath.

"You have a lot of money on you boy. You must be quite the enemy."

Laughing he gripped my hair and forced my head up to look at him.

"I cant wait to turn you in. Oh yes sitr i will be a rich nigger!"

There was a creaking noise and i turned my hand to see a tall figure in a dark black and red cloak/robe strode into the room. A sleek armor could be seen on the outside of it and peaking through. A weird symbol was at his abdomen and his armor made a soft thump as he walked forward. His pouches hanging from his waist swung and a knife hung fromhis side as well as a sword on his other. His hood covered from his nose up and a small black mustache was on his chin. Mr. Black as I call him stood up from me and pulled out a black pisol holding it to the unknown man cautiously.

"Who the hell are you! How did you get in hear!?"

Not saying a word the hooded man walked slowly forward. Mr. Black held the gun firmer as he aimed at the mans chest.

"Im not warning! Stay right there!" The man smirk and slowly started jogging forward and rolled to the side as Black shot at him. Leaping off the wall he flew at Black. I caught a glips of a blade pointing out the bottom of what seemed like a wrist gaurd. It was only a glimps before it lodged itself in Blacks head. Pulling it out the blade retracted back into his wrist and he pulled th sword off his waist.

"Are you Ulrich Micheal Stern?" Wow talk about italian. Nodding slow I shrunk away from him. Was he going to kill me? Smirking he raised. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow that never came. Instead the cuffs fell away from my wrists and my body slumped forward. I never relized how tired i was. Looking up I was met with a pair of dark rown eyes. They held mystery and danger but in the dept...i found comfort. His hood was down and I saw he was about 30 with neatly combed back black hair. Trying to stand my knees buckled and i fell back to the floor in a cloud of dust. Scilently the man picked me me up and sat against the wall craddling me in his lap.

"Your father wants you dead pretty bad to have the whole country after you." I gave a raspy cough and rubbed my throat.

"The feelings mutual. I got a whole team back at the." I cut off my sentance. My team. As if knowing what I was thinking he turned my face to look at him.

"Your friends are ok my friend. They are in a hotel near the hopital." I sighed and relaxed into the italian. I looked up at him and gave a quite cough. Handing me a flask I took it and drained half the water.

"So whats your name." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"My name?"

"Ya. Fabio? Carl? Bad ass?" He laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Ezio. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze." I nodded and looked over his clothes.

"What are you Ezio?" He kept stroking my hair and looked down at me serious.

"I am an assassin. From Roma. I am not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here. I doubt you just run into rooms looking for someone to kill." He chuckled at the last part.

"I am here because you Ulrich Micheal Stern are the next Assassino. My apprentice."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Yes I got bored and was playing Assassins creed so i figured action+killing= assassin action! please review and tell me if i should keep the assassin theme here.**


End file.
